Trust Doesn't Last Forever
by SilverPhoenix5
Summary: Things are going well after Ultimecia. But one day, Seifer appears and the events that follow turn their world upside down. SeeD is faced with a new threat, one unlike any other they've faced before... Squinoa, Seiftis, etc
1. This isn't going to work

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, Square does, except for the characters that are unfamiliar.

__

Three years after Ultimecia's defeat, Squall is going out with Quistis and Rinoa has gone back to live with her father (they've forgiven each other) in Deling City and found a boyfriend. Squall has learned to express his feelings a lot better and is more outgoing. Everyone is going on with their lives. And so the story begins…

Chapter one: This isn't going to work

Ethereal blue eyes stared into calm azure ones. The couple they belonged to was sitting in the quad of Balamb Garden, safe in the comfort of each other's arms. Envied by many, Squall and Quistis were considered the "perfect couple". Then, all of a sudden, Quistis pulled her eyes away and frowned.

Squall nudged her and said, "What's wrong?"

"No," was the reply. "You didn't do anything wrong, but I think we have to talk. About our future. Let's go to my room to discuss this, okay?"

"Umm… Sure." The Commander hesitated, concern etched across his brow.

*******

"Squall, I don't think this will work out."

"What do you mean…"

"I mean us. At first I thought things couldn't be better, but now… Don't get me wrong, I _do_ love you, but not in that way. I think I just thought I loved you because I felt the need to protect you. I see now that we were not meant to be. I could never really be anything but a big sister to you, Squall. I'm sorry," Quistis averted her gaze and shook her head. "I think it's time that we both moved on, okay? I want you to promise me that you will find someone else to love, because I know that the right person is out there somewhere. You just have to find her. Promise me." When he nodded mutely in reply, she gave him a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry."

*******

Over the course of the next few days, Squall and Quistis avoided each other, or rather, Squall avoided Quistis. He grew more and more reserved every day, becoming more and more like the Squall he was a few years ago. Quistis partially resumed her "Instructor personality", becoming stricter and spending more time in the Training Center battling T-Rextaurs. 

The Trepies and the "Lionesses" (Squall's fan club, little known until now), however, could not have been more delighted. The Trepies could once again chase after Quistis without shame, and as Squall no longer had any commitment to someone of the opposite gender, Lionesses pursued him with renewed vigor.

*******

Deling City…

The bubbly dark-haired woman flew into the house like a whirlwind. "Hey, Dad!" Rinoa called. In the three years since Ultimecia's defeat, she and her father had grown very close and gotten to know each other a lot better. Rinoa had forgiven her father and had accepted him back into her life. 

"Dad, this is Taese," she said when she saw her father coming down the stairs.

"So _you're_ the new boyfriend she was talking about… Welcome to our house." He smiled broadly and shook hands with the young man. 

"Dad," Rinoa interjected. "Taese and I were planning on going to visit the beach this afternoon. Would you like to come?"

"Sorry, but duty calls, and I must obey. I'll leave you two lovebirds to enjoy your time. Taese," he said, turning to the young man. "We would love for you to join us for lunch though."

"I would be honored," Taese bowed in a very formal manner and gave a salute. Laughing, the three went off into the living room to talk some more. General Caraway asked a few questions of him and was very pleased with the answers he was given. Taese was from a semi-wealthy family who had lived in the area for only about one year. They had moved there from Dollet and were planning on spending the rest of their days in Deling City. He enjoyed outdoor activities and was very outgoing. The young man was tall with very dark hair and soft amber eyes. He smiled very often and had a talent for making people feel at ease with him around.

After lunch, they went to the beach and Rinoa laughed as she watched him get caught by a wave and fall down, and getting up again only to be caught by another wave. They stayed there until sunset and then they went back to the Caraway mansion. Rinoa and Taese shared their first kiss there on the white sands of the beach.

A/N: I know this isn't much and it is kind of confusing and they seem a bit OOC, but I

promise, I WILL get into the story soon. And this WILL be a Squinoa, Seiftis,

Selvine, and Zell/library girl, I just haven't gotten to the other couples yet. BTW, I

haven't finished the game yet, so feel free to correct any mistakes I have in here.Please, be kind to this first attempt at a fanfiction, and r/r. 


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything in it, Square does. 

Chapter 2: Meetings

Two months later…

"Hey Squall!" the energetic brunette called out from across the cafeteria, earning some strange looks from other people. "Irvy and me were just planning to go to Balamb to do some shopping. Wanna come?"

"No, can't come," the Commander waved them away.

"Okay then! See you!" With that, Selphie and Irvine left, arm in arm, teasing each other as they went along.

Squall watched them wistfully, wishing that he had someone to care about like that. No matter what people said, some of the things he learned before he went back into his shell _had_ stuck with him. He could still joke, he could still smile, and he could still love. He looked around and noticed Zell a few tables away with his new girlfriend (who he had yet to introduce to the others). Oh well, might as well go talk to them, since Zell probably won't be introducing her anytime soon. So he walked over to where they were sitting and sat down next to the martial artist.

"Hiya Squall!" Zell waved vigorously at him, even though Squall was right next to him. His girlfriend smiled shyly, as if to excuse Zell's behavior.

"Whatever. So are you going to introduce your girlfriend, or do I have to ask myself?"

"Introducing right now sir!" Zell gave Squall a SeeD salute, making the girl giggle. "This is Rianna Lanstor. Ri, I assume you know Commander Leonheart?" Then he gave another salute and went back to enjoying his hotdogs.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Lanstor. Wait, aren't you one of the librarians? I've heard quite a bit about you. Well, I have to get going. And Zell, try not to choke by stuffing five hotdogs down again, will you? I assure you, it will not be good for Ms. Lanstor over here, or anyone else, for that matter." He winked at her and left them. At that moment, Zell was beginning to choke on his hotdog.

Up in his office, Squall gazed at the pictures on his desk. One was of him with Rinoa, the other with Quistis. Two of the most influential people in his life. And now they had left him. He didn't know how long he sat there, but a phone call brought him out of his thoughts.

"Commander Leonheart speaking. Please state your business with Balamb Garden."

"It iz me, sir," came a familiar voice from the other side of the receiver. Squall groaned inwardly. Doctor Odine. "We 'ave someone 'ere zat you and ze others might want to speak wiz, but you can't kill 'im. I need to do some experiments on 'im first."

"Alright. Well, who is it?"

"No, no, no. You find out when we get there. Let uz set up an appointment, sir, and then we'll talk. In secret, pleaz, it will be better if Garden doesn't know about zis person. We will have to get him to the meeting place in secret too… Rinoa should know about zis zough… Yes… Call her and tell her to come too…" Odine hung up, muttering something else to himself, and Squall was left with no choice but to call her.

*******

"This is the Caraway residence, General Caraway speaking."

"General, this is Commander Leonheart of Balamb Garden. May I speak with Rinoa for a minute?"

"Yes… wait, weren't you her last boyfriend before now? What business do you have with her? Just curious, don't take it the wrong way."

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to tell you, just don't let anyone else find out about this, okay? Dr. Odine just called me and we set up a meeting with him about… someone we knew before. He told me to call Rinoa because she might want to be a part of this meeting as well."

"Oh. Well if that's the case, I'll get her on the line right now." Squall heard General Caraway call for Rinoa and wondered how she could hear him up in her room. They had a really big house, and even though the General had a loud voice, he couldn't be _that_ loud, could he?

"Hello, Squall?" Rinoa's voice could be heard, snapping him back to attention. "Did you need me for something?

"Uh, yes." Squall went on to explain to her what he had said to her father. "So do you think you could make it to Balamb in two days?"

"Yes, I believe so. And would it be alright if I brought Taese with me?"

"Taese?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh. Sure. We'll get you guys temporary rooms. Or would you prefer one room?"

"Squall! I never thought I'd see the day when Squall Leonheart is making jokes like that… No, two will be fine." He could hear her giggling and the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "We'll take the train to Balamb tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"Sure. See you then." It was going to be like old times again. Rinoa was coming back and their group would be complete. They didn't know it, but Squall and co. had all felt that something was missing since she had gone back to live with her father and now that gap was going to be filled, if only temporarily. But then again, Seifer had also been a part of their group in the past. There was another gap there.

A/N: Haha. Isn't it so hard to guess who the person Odine was talking about is? You probably know already. It's SO obvious! I know I made Squall seem really dumb for not realizing that it's Seifer, but bear with me, okay? The story has to go on _some_ way, right? Plus, if he knew, Squall would never let him in! Anyway, please r/r. Thanks!


	3. Seifer

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Square does.

Chapter 3: Seifer

A few days later…

"Squall, are you sure they're coming through the back entrance? Is this the back entrance? I didn't even know there _was_ a back entrance! I mean, how can there be a back entrance to a _round_ building?"

"Shut up, Zell," the others all said in unison.

"This is soo cool! Garden has a secret exit from the Commander's office! Wow! Can…" Zell stopped talking amidst strange looks from the others.

"They're here," Squall announced as a dot in the sky grew larger and larger by the second.

"…what iz going on 'ere!? You were supposed to keep 'im from getting annoyed! Do I 'ave to do everything myself!?" Dr. Odine's voice carried out to their ears after their lift had landed. By now, they were all wondering who this person was that Odine was being so secretive about. They would find out soon enough. Through the door, out stepped Odine, followed by his assistant, followed by Seifer. Seifer!?

"What the heck? What is _he _doing _here_?" Zell cried out, looking as if he was about to leap over and beat the larger man up.

At the same time, Squall said coldly, "Why did you bring _him_ here, Doctor?"

Rinoa had a strange look on her face when she saw who it was that stepped out.

"'im? Oh, he iz the person I said I vould bring. He 'as some information he would like you to know."

"What am I doing here? When you said I knew the people, I didn't think you meant _them_!" Seifer exclaimed.

"………" Squall said and shook his head. "Let's go to my office to discuss these things."

**********

"…and that's about all I have to say. And I want to apologize for working with the Sorceresses during the War."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, guys, but did I just hear _Seifer_ apologize?" Quistis had a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, Instructor," Seifer said.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but we need to figure out what to do next. Since the whole Garden knows Seifer and won't let his life here be easy, we have to come up with something else. It's either we hide him or we give him a new name." Squall looked around at them.

"Or you could just let me be Seifer… I would prefer to handle this myself. I've been around people who hate me for three years now, I can take a bit more… By the way, are Rai and Fuu here still?"

"Yeah, I'll call them up here so you guys can talk," Irvine said, leaving the room with Selphie close behind.

Then they all left, leaving Seifer and Squall to talk. 

**********

Over the next few days, word got around that Seifer Almasy was back at Garden. The students were less than stiffly courteous, though. They spoke to him only when required and avoided him in the halls. Raijin and Fujin were the only ones who dared to go near him. Their posse was complete again.

That afternoon, he sought out Quistis in her classroom after her class was over. "Instructor, I just want to say I'm sorry for what I've done. I just wanted to be in the spotlight, and that desire clouded my judgment. I want everyone's forgiveness, but I have to start with you guys because I hurt you the most. If you won't, or can't, I understand, because I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness."

"Seifer, what happened to you these past three years?" Quistis whispered. "You've got so many emotional wounds… How did you survive?" Despite what he had done to them, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for this man. 

"I don't know, I really don't know," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry if this is too sudden. You don't have to tell me now." He laughed a haunted laugh, as if nothing in the world could surprise him now. "What _did_ happen to me? To the old Seifer? I've probably apologized more these past three days than in my whole life." With that, he left the room.

Quistis sat at her desk, thinking about what Seifer had just said, her papers forgotten. What had happened to him? He seemed like a hollow shell, like a person who had no life worth living. What happened to the arrogant Seifer who though he owned the world?

A/N: Seifer is _apologizing_. I know. But he's changed, that's all I can say. Anyway, please r/r, thanks!


	4. Haunting dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters in it… you know the rest.

Chapter 4: Haunting dreams 

__

I have awakened within you. After twenty years of sleep, I have awakened.

Who are you?

Bring me the blue sorceress. I will provide what is necessary. I will provide all that is needed. 

Who are you? What do you want?! 

That is all for now, my servant…

Who…?

If you bring me the blue sorceress, I can make all your dreams become reality. The blue sorceress… Bring me the blue sorceress… All will become clear once you get the blue sorceress…

"WHY!?" Seifer sat up suddenly, wide awake and drenched in sweat. He had seen a person in a shadow, male or female he couldn't tell, for they were cloaked in the darkness and their voice was one that could have been of either gender. He had been standing in a circular area with a strange symbol on the ground beneath him. It had looked like a silver cross with dark vines surrounding it. Only instead of leaves, it had knife blades. Each blade was caked with dry blood. The symbol had been glowing while the shadow was speaking to him, but had stopped abruptly when it left. Left? Was that the right word? Its presence had remained, but a physical being was no longer there. Then flames had burst all around him, but never entering the circular area. That was when he had woken up. 

But he had no memory of the dream whatsoever. Except for one phrase. _The blue sorceress… Bring me the blue sorceress… All will become clear once you get the blue sorceress…_

**********

At the next biweekly meeting of the leaders of Balamb Garden, the topic was, of course, Seifer Almasy. What to do with him, how to treat him, and his status at Garden since he never became an official SeeD. 

"…Squall, I don't see why you let him stay here in the first place," Xu said suddenly, voicing everyone's thoughts. "You've never been the type for giving second chances."

"She's right. Why _did_ you let him stay? I thought you vowed never to have anything to do with him after the whole Ultimecia mess. You said he was 'the Sorceress' lapdog' and that we were to 'leave him to deal with his own life'." Everyone nodded in agreement with Quistis' statement, waiting to hear their Commander's answer.

"Actually, I don't really know why I let him stay. Something is telling me that we need to give him a chance. Of course, _I_ don't think he should, but last time I didn't listen to that voice in my head, I… we almost lost Rinoa." He glanced over at the raven-haired woman. "So this time, I'm going to listen to it. I'm not going to make another mistake like that one again. He's been acting decently so far, and until something bad happens, it should be all right if he stays here." Squall shrugged. Then he muttered, "That is, if he doesn't mind the cold attitude the students give him all the time…"

"………"

"I think that's all we had to discuss," Xu said after an awkward silence from everyone. "Commander?"

"Yes, that should cover everything. Meeting adjourned."

Selphie stretched and then said energetically, "Okay! Irvy, let's get back to planning for that Garden festival! [Irvine groaned in reply, "The things I do for love…"] By the way, any of you guys interested in joining the committee? I was kidding! Just kidding!" she cried at the looks of terror that the others gave her.

One by one, they all left the conference room, each to a different destination. Selphie practically had to drag Irvine to the quad where they continued to work on the Garden festival, which was coming up in a few weeks. She had almost everything done already except for some details.

Soon, Squall and Rinoa were left in the room alone. "Umm… Squall?" Rinoa said finally. "How has life been here at Garden? I heard you broke up with Quistis a little while ago. It must have been hard on you. (When _we_ broke up, you wouldn't talk to me for a month or so…) No," she shook her head when he opened his mouth to deny it. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it right now. But if you ever need to, I'm here. Remember that." Rinoa gave him a little hug, like a younger sister would, and left the room leaving a frozen Squall behind.

Squall sat down in his office a while later, staring at the picture he had taken with Rinoa a few years ago. Times had changed. All of them had moved on by now and were making a new life for themselves. All of them except for him. Even _Seifer_ was trying to get a new start. Granted, he wasn't getting a very warm welcome into the world, but he was making progress. Only Squall remained in the past. He had spent countless hours thinking about what had happened in the past. Oh sure, he thought about the future, but it just wasn't really important to him. Why bother? He had already given up hope that Rinoa would come back to him. It seemed that she was happy with… what's his name? Taese? Inside, Squall knew that it was only right that they were together, yet… something was holding him back. Fear of rejection? Maybe, but it seemed to be more than that. He would think about it later.

**********

Seifer sat in his room that night, writing in his diary. He had kept one ever since the Ultimecia mess, since he began to try to be good inside and find out who he really was behind that mask of an proud and arrogant man who acted as if he were king of the world. 

Dear diary,

Today was another normal day, at least as normal as a SeeD training facility can be. Students ran around criticizing me among other things. That I don't really mind, I'm used to it, having heard it daily for the past three years. What bothers me is that I keep hearing a phrase in my head. _Get the blue sorceress… Bring me the blue sorceress…_ _All will become clear once you get the blue sorceress... _But what does it mean? Blue sorceress… the only one I know of is Quistis. Why do they need Quistis? And who is telling me to get her? _All will become clear…_ All what? Every time I'm close to remembering who or what is telling me to do this, I get a splitting headache so bad that I can't think at all. There's no use going to Doctor Kadowaki because I doubt that this is a normal headache. Someone or something doesn't want me to know something… I'm already busy enough trying to get some of their trust back, I don't need some unknown force telling me to kidnap Quistis… Who are you and what do you want?! I'm going to ponder this sometime later. Maybe I'll get an answer after I've rested some…

A/N: I finished the game a few days ago (finally ^_^;) so I have a better idea of what's going on now. Hehe. This is my first fic, so be please be nice to it. Well, flames are okay too. I'll just ignore them though. Any suggestions are welcome! As always, please r/r! Thanx!


	5. Prophecy

Disclaimer: do I really have to say this? [Square glares at me]……Okay, okay, ummm… I don't own Final Fantasy

Chapter 5: Prophecy

"Squall, Seifer has changed, hasn't he? He's become, I don't know… more civil, if that's the right word. I think we should give him another chance at becoming a SeeD. He _did_ have potential when he was studying here. Who knows? He might actually pass this time," Quistis said suddenly while walking down a hall with the Commander.

"…"

"Squall?"

"… Let's just wait and see, okay? I still can't forgive him totally for what he did to Rinoa, but he does seem different." Quistis knew a dismissal when she heard one, and didn't pursue the subject any further.

**********

A few hours later…

Squall sat in the library, pouring over some magazines about the latest weapon models when suddenly, a voice began to speak in his head.

__

Well, Squall. Looks like you've let him back into your life. No, be quiet and listen to me. Don't argue. See that book over there? It showed him a thin red book in a corner of a shelf that Squall (or anyone for that mattter) had never paid attention to before. _I want you to get that book and open it._ Curious, although the voice was really bugging him because he didn't know who or what it was, the Commander got up and took the book down from the shelf. He looked at the title. _The Prophecy of Hyne._ Opening the book, Squall's hands seemed to be moving almost of their own accord. He looked down to see a strange image on the page he was holding. It looked like a silver cross with vines around it. 

__

See this symbol? Remember it well, for this is the symbol of Darkness. And study this book well. The time will come when all depends on what you know of this prophecy. Tell the others if you wish. The more the better, in the end. However, whatever you do, this part is the MOST important part of the prophecy. If nothing else, KNOW THIS PART. (It showed him another page toward the middle)

__

When the sun shines a pale lavender light 

while the moon fades from the dark of night, 

two prophecies will clash. 

Then the destiny of the world will be seen by all. 

But if the descendant of X'nedra should fall 

into the hands of darkness, all will be lost. 

Beware the man with a name that sparks acrimony,

for he is not what he appears to be.

His past will take control,

Yet, his future resides within his soul.

His destiny is in hands of the Legendary.

The Servant of the Dark will meet the Daughter of Hyne,

and they will fight over all that shines.

Should the Darkness be victorious,

the world will become chaos.

Should Hyne's Daughter conquer,

all will be safe from evil's lure.

Squall didn't know why, but for once, he let something go without finding out exactly who and what it was and what it wanted. He sat there the rest of the afternoon going over the thin book, trying to make sense of the riddles he was presented with. Servant of the Dark? Man who sparks acrimony? X'nedra? Who were these… people? And why was the voice telling _him_ this stuff? 

**********

"… and that's about it guys. That's all that happened. Any ideas?" After pondering a while, Squall had decided to tell the others about his experience in the library and called for an urgent meeting of the six who had defeated Ultimecia. Seifer was also included, mainly because Squall felt that he would somehow be involved in this. Taese had left Garden a few days ago because he needed to get back to his job. He had left Rinoa behind, seeing as Garden was like a second home for her. 

Seifer had been silent throughout the whole retelling. The silver cross stuck in his head for some reason, as if he had seen it before… But he had. That image had kept popping into his head at random moments over the past few days. A frown appeared on his face as he tried to recall where the symbol was from. But just as he was about to remember, a splitting headache somehow found its home in his head. "Argh!" His exclamation startled the others and they all paused to look at him.

"Seifer?" Selphie asked almost timidly, a tone that was _very_ unlike Selphie.

*I should tell them that I've seen that symbol somewhere before and about the headaches I got every time I was close to remembering exactly. * "It's nothing, don't worry about it," the blonde man heard himself say, although they weren't his words. It was as if there was some alien conscience inside of him controlling his actions.

Shrugging, the others returned to their discussion about the voice in Squall's mind. During this time, Seifer zoned out, confused as to why he hadn't told them and why he felt as if he was being used. Unlike the time when Ultimecia had him under her control, he didn't feel any different except in times when he was close to anything related to the cross. There was also the fact that something was pulling him toward Quistis. She somehow stood out from the others. He had a feeling that she was special in some way, but what? It all came back to that one phrase about getting the blue sorceress.

**********

Late that night, Quistis was grading papers at the desk in her room. Suddenly, she heard a knock and a scraping sound outside of her door. She went to take a look, Save the Queen in hand. However, when she opened the door to the hall, there was nothing save for a letter on the floor. Curious as to who would want to write a letter to her at this time, the blonde woman opened the envelope. Suddenly, an emerald green mist engulfed her, rendering her unconscious at that very spot…

A/N: well, well, well. What's the voice inside Squall head? And what's this about a prophecy? Hehe… it'll all become clear later on. Sorry I couldn't make these chapters any longer – homework load is not cooperating… next chapter will probably focus more on the "romance" part of this story. Newayz, any suggestions are welcome. As always, please r/r!


End file.
